Waking Up to You
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Artemis wakes up. In a desert. In Bialya. With a ninja boyfriend. Emphasis on the word: "ninja". Slight Spitfire; takes place during 1x09; Bereft


**Title**: Waking Up to You  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ and the few terms that are used in the manga, Naruto (though no knowledge of it is required) - definitions are at the bottom  
**Words**: 1,300+  
**Notes**: So I was rewatching a few of the older eps...and I used to write Naruto fics...so I combined the two and made this within an hour - yeah, it's completely rushed, so there will be a lame ending. By the way, this takes place during **Bereft,** **1x09**

**X-X-X-**

"Hey, hey! Come on, wake up!"

"Urgh…" Artemis groaned, "What happened?"

Glancing upwards, she was met face to face with a familiar redhead – _really_ familiar. He held out an arm, which the blonde questionably stared at before accepting. As Artemis dusted herself off, she could already feel blood rushing to her head.

"Whoa, beautiful! Careful there!" The boy clad in a black jumpsuit said, steadying her with his hands on her shoulder.

Again, Artemis groaned from the headache, but stepped back to get away from the boy's hold on her. Looking up at her surroundings, she asked, "Where are we?" Then: "Who are you?"

The boy widened his eyes. "Babe, don't you remember me? Oh, wait," he stopped to look at his outfit. Pulling his hands together, he yelled, "Release!"

In a puff of smoke, the black outfit that he had been donning had turned into a red and yellow one.

Artemis recognized it immediately. "Wait, you're Kid F –"

"From the Flash clan, yeah. Name's Wally. And you're from the Arrow clan. You're Artemis. Remember now?"

She blinked several times, unable to respond.

"Babe, seriously, did that rogue nin hit you in the head or something? Come on, let's go find Robin. Batman-sensei will blow a fuse if anything happens to his star pupil."

Artemis stared at him– this odd boy who was using Japanese suffixes– as he left the small shed that was harbouring them. She remained still until he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Coming, Art?"

But the blonde took a few steps back. "How do I know you're really _Kid Flash_? Just because you look like him, doesn't mean you _are_ him." She took another look around her again, grimacing at her outfit and the bow in her hand, which she did _not_ remember purchasing. "I bet my dad sent me here – it's another one of his stupid tests!" She growled.

Wally approached her. "Whoa, Artemis, you haven't talked to your dad since he went rogue and left Gotham Village years ago. Besides, even _if_ I was dangerous, I don't have much chakra left in me – can only run so far before you can stop me with that bow of yours. Not that I wouldn't mind being caught by you." He winked.

But before Artemis could reply, a wave of weapons was flying through the shed. Kid Flash raised both of his hands, forming a sign with the way his fingers were placed, and quickly said a few words that Artemis couldn't understand. Suddenly, he picked her up and carried the two of them out of the hut, dodging all of the metallic blades in a blink of an eye.

"What was _that_?" Artemis yelled as he continued to speed through the desert.

"My Speedy Legs jutsu. Helps me run. Anyway, do you have any summoning scrolls on you?"

Artemis still had difficulty trying to figure out half of what the redhead was saying. "Huh?"

"Nevermind, you're probably out of chakra anyway. Don't worry, you're good with taijutsu."

"_What_?" Saying that Artemis was frustrated was an understatement, but instead of fixating on whatever was spilling out of Wally's mouth, she looked over his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw a hoard of strangely dressed people – _ninjas_ – chase after them, hands full of weapons.

Kid Flash, however, continued to zip back and forth, avoiding the shuriken and exploding tags that were thrown in their direction.

"Awe man! This is _not_ how I wanted to spend our first date," he said.

Artemis looked back at him in disbelief. "Our first _date_?" She looked back at the enemies behind them, half worrying about getting hit by a flock of ninjas (in a desert, of all places), and half wondering _how_ in the world did she go from taking care of her mother at home, back in Gotham _City_, to waking up next to Kid Flash with a ninja fixation.

"Well we _are_ dating. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Peachy. Just peachy," Artemis answered her supposed _boyfriend_. "Anyway, I think you lost them."

With that, Wally came to a halt, and let Artemis down. He was panting heavily and opened the small compartment on the arm of his suit. "Shame I don't have any mochi balls left – it would've been enough to restore my chakra and I could've sped us out of here faster."

"Uh huh…" She nodded back. "So where are we?"

Wally glanced up at her. "Our squad was sent out on a mission a few days ago by Batman-sensei. We were told to investigate about a surge of chakra."

She looked at him skeptically. "And 'we' being you, me, and Robin?"

He shook his head. "We also have M'gann – who's a genjutsu specialist, by the way – and Kaldur, whose main element is water – oh geez, we gotta find him soon…He won't last in this climate," he paused for a moment, silently thinking. Then, remembering what he was in the middle of doing, he lifted his head again and said, "Oh, and Conner!"

Artemis crossed her arms. "And Conner is…"

"Superboy," Wally said, and although that would have been enough to satisfy Artemis' questions, the redhead continued to ramble on. "Speaking of him, I've been meaning to tell you that Rob and I are planning an intervention. We even got Canary-sensei and Tornado-sensei to be a part of it."

She frowned, frustrated that this boy, _Wally_, seemed to have difficulty remembering that _she_, in fact, could _not_ remember anything, and therefore wouldn't understand him. Luckily, the look plastered on her face was just the right password for him to explain.

"Well Superman-sensei's acting like he has a kunai up his – well, you know where – since his clone-jutsu went wrong during his battle with Lex and Conner became a permanent part of our group. We just gotta make him realize that even if Con's a _clone_, he's still a part of the League of Ninjas and more importantly, a part of the Kryptonian clan!"

She was silent at first, and then muttered, "_Right_, sure. Of course, the Kryptonian clan," before letting out a sigh. Her head was still hurting from when she woke up, and all of this _ninja_ terminology was making things worse. Gripping onto her bow, Artemis' eyelids fell, and she told herself that it would only be a matter of time before she could go back home. Suddenly, she felt something pull onto her free hand, and she looked up to see that Kid Flash had intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Come on, beautiful," he said, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear with his other hand. "Better finish this mission so we can go home." He grinned. "I mean, I think I have some chakra left, so we can still run if we have to, and I _know_ for a fact you're a kick-ass taijutsu expert, so those bad guys won't know what's coming!"

Artemis couldn't help herself but return the smile. She had no idea what Wally was saying, but with the words she could put together and understand, it strangely comforted her. So, keeping her hand locked with his, she began walking through the desert, pulling him along.

"Since you're the one who knows where they're going, _where_ are we going?" Artemis asked, still smiling at the redhead.

Wally shrugged. "Gotta find the others first. Hopefully Robin's okay – you do _not_ want to mess with the Bat clan."

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N:** Please review!

Some definitions (from Google and Wikipedia):

**Chakra** - "...believed to be centers of the body from which a person can collect energy."  
**Jutsu** - "...meaning technique, method, spell, skill or trick."  
**Taijutsu** - "...term for any combat skill, technique or system of martial art using body movements..." (the one Wally says Artemis is good at)  
**Shuriken** - "A dart or throwing blade, sometimes with multiple points..."  
**Mochi** **balls** - Japanese rice cake**  
Genjutsu** - "literally meaning Illusionary Techniques." Okay, this apparently is a Naruto term, which I hadn't realized until now. Mentioned as M'gann's powers.  
**Kunai** - "...a very basic tool... could be used as a multi-functional weapon."

Again, this was written within a short amount of time, so it's a little rushed. Apologies if the characters were OOC. Terminology _might _be used wrongly...I'm only basing this on what I know, or think I know.


End file.
